<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Message Received by hereforthephilindafics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860090">Message Received</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics'>hereforthephilindafics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Season/Series 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversations between Coulson and May while she was on leave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson &amp; Melinda May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Message Received</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I woke up today and this was in my head, so I wrote it down.</p><p>Definitely took some liberties with the dates, although the Marvel Wiki states that the events of the last few episodes of Season 2 take place in May 2015 and Jemma's rescue from Maveth happened on Novemeber 2015, so I think I stayed within the timeline.</p><p>Happy Sunday!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Encrypted Message – Incoming- Melinda May - 10:07AM, 06/06/2015</strong>
</p><p>Phil, pick up the videocall! Andrew wanted to say hi.</p><p>Andrew wants to see how I’m coping with missing a limb.</p><p>*eyeroll emoji*</p><p>Fitz did a good job on this one.</p><p>Does it do anything fancy?</p><p>Not yet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Encrypted Message – Incoming- Phil Coulson – 12:00PM, 06/08/2015</strong>
</p><p>Hey. Just checking in to make sure everything is all right.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Encrypted Message – Incoming- Melinda May – 11:07PM 06/09/2015</strong>
</p><p>Sorry...I just saw this now.</p><p>Oh yeah, I’m sure Doctor Garner is keeping you busy...</p><p>Shut up!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Encrypted Message – Incoming- Phil Coulson – 9:00AM, 06/20/2015</strong>
</p><p>You guys coming back tonight?</p><p>Yes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Encrypted Call - Incoming – Phil Coulson – 4:00PM 6/23/2015</strong>
</p><p>Jemma is...I don’t know she’s gone.</p><p>What does gone mean for us?</p><p>We think the monolith swallowed her.</p><p>Swallowed her?</p><p>Yeah, I know how crazy this sounds.</p><p>Not that crazy for us. How’s Fitz doing?</p><p>He’s trying to figure it out and everyone else is covering for him thinking I’m too stupid to figure that out. … You’re smirking, aren’t you?</p><p>Andrew says thank you for dropping everything off.</p><p>Any chance I can pencil you in for your next shift?</p><p>Please let me know about Jemma.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Encrypted Message – Incoming- Phil Coulson – 2:00PM, 08/15/2015</strong>
</p><p>May, this is more an official check in than anything else. I need your confirmation that you’d like more time off.</p><p>I’m going to see my father in Arizona.</p><p>Call me if you need anything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Encrypted Call – Incoming – No Caller ID – Location: Unknown – 5:00PM 9/10/2015</strong>
</p><p>What, you doing prank calls now?</p><p>How’s it going?</p><p>Better if you came back.</p><p>Phil—</p><p>Daisy misses you.</p><p>How is she?”</p><p>Started following me around until she gets on my nerves.</p><p>She is an only child.</p><p>And I’m starting to feel like a single dad.... Sorry, that was out of line I just—</p><p>Gotta go. I’ll make contact.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Encrypted Message – Incoming – Phil Coulson –1:15PM, 9/29/2015</strong>
</p><p>I’m not saying you should text me every few days so that I know you’re not dead and I don’t send out a search party but you should text me every few days so I know you’re not dead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Encrypted Message – Incoming – Phil Coulson –1:15PM, 10/15/2015</strong>
</p><p>May...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Encrypted Message – Incoming – Melinda May –2:15PM, 10/15/2015</strong>
</p><p>Sorry, Coulson. My father’s recovery might take longer than I thought. I’ll be gone indefinitely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Encrypted Message – Incoming – Phil Coulson –2:16PM, 10/15/2015</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Automatic reply: Message seen</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>